


A Home For Us

by Caedmon



Series: An Ineffable Valentines [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grand Gestures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale surprise each other with Valentine’s gifts, but neither is prepared for the magnitude of the other’s gift.For the valentine’s prompt: grand gesture
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Valentines [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619491
Comments: 23
Kudos: 155
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	A Home For Us

Crowley swallowed his sip of champagne - and his nerves - and smiled at Aziraphale sitting in the opposite corner of the small couch. “I have a surprise for you, angel.”

Aziraphale raised one eyebrow and the corner of his mouth. “You do?”

“I do.”

“That’s funny, I have a Valentine’s surprise for you, too.”

Crowley couldn’t help but smile. “You do?”

Aziraphale swallowed his sip of champagne. “Indeed.”

“Well, what is it?”

“Ah, ah, ah… you mentioned your surprise first. Don’t you think you should be the first to share?”

The nerves were back, now that the moment was upon him. “Yes, I suppose so.”

Aziraphale smiled, looking excited. “Well, go on. I do so love surprises. Is it theatre tickets? Something like that?”

Crowley shook his head with an answering smile. “No, it’s not theatre tickets. It’s a bit bigger than that.”

The angel sat his glass of champagne to the side, then turned towards Crowley. “Don’t keep me in suspense, dear. Tell me.”

He took a deep breath, setting his own glass of champagne down. “Do you remember several months ago, during Armageddon, when I asked you to run away to Alpha Centauri with me?”

Aziraphale stiffened - almost imperceptibly, but Crowley noticed and reached for Aziraphale’s hands to soothe him. He knew the angel didn’t like being reminded of that time, and Crowley didn’t like bothering him with it, but it was necessary to explain his gift. 

“I do,” Aziraphale confirmed, his tone a little wary. 

Corwley stroked the back of Aziraphale’s hands, then opened his mouth and rushed forward before he lost his nerve. “I got to thinking recently - our Home Offices are leaving us alone now, but how long will that last? They both still want their war, and they’re almost certainly going to try again one day. The next time, we might not be as successful at stopping it. They could destroy the earth, and we would be powerless.” 

The angel looked a little uncomfortable. “I’ve had much the same concern, but I see nothing we can do in the interim but wait. If they try again, well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there - or so I’d thought. Did you have a different idea?”

“Yes. A bit. I wanted to create a safe place for you and me to run away together if the need arose. If we had to escape earth. And I did. That’s my gift to you. I’ve located us a planet that’s orbiting Alpha Centauri for you and me to inhabit, if the need ever arises. I’ve been working on it for weeks, and it has everything we’d need. It’s a perfect sanctuary where we can hide and wait out another apocalypse if we need to. What do you think?” he finished in a rush, his heart pounding.

Aziraphale looked stunned, his eyes wide, his face a little slack. “Oh, _Crowley_ ,” he sighed. 

“Do you like it?”

“It’s… I don’t even know what to say. You created a planet for us?”

“Not exactly, no. I’d made the planet aeons and aeons ago, before I fell. I just went there and applied a handful of miracles to make it habitable. Now it’s almost exactly like earth, there are just no people. All the things you like about earth are there: trees, grass, flowers, lakes and ponds, even small creatures.”

Aziraphale looked a little crestfallen. “I like humanity too, though, dear.”

Crowley lifted one of the hands he held and kissed the knuckles. “I know. And I can do a lot of things, but I can’t recreate humanity. That’s why it’s only there for backup, for emergencies. We never have to go to visit - and I hope we never have to go at all. But it’s there, if we want it. Or need it.”

The angel released one of his hands to wipe away a stray tear, sniffing. “Thank you, dear. That’s - I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say you’ll run away with me if we ever have to. That’s all I need.”

Aziraphale nodded, swiping another tear. “Of course I will. Of course, my darling. I love you so much.”

Crowley leaned forward and captured his angel’s lips in a soft kiss. “I love you too, angel. Good surprise?”

He huffed out a watery laugh. “A very good surprise. So good, in fact, I’m hesitant to give you the gift I’ve gotten you. It pales in comparison.”

Crowley had almost forgotten that Aziraphale had gotten him a gift, he’d been so wrapped up in telling him about the planet and the nerves associated with giving his gift. “Don’t be hesitant, angel. I’m sure I’m going to love it. What is it?”

“It’s - it’s nothing compared to a _planet_ , I’m afraid. Oh, dear. I confess I’m now feeling rather silly about the whole thing.”

“Don’t feel silly, either. Just tell me what it is.”

Aziraphale gave him an unsure look, then set his mouth in a line and nodded to himself. He got to his feet and went to his desk across the room, opening a drawer and pulling out a small box wrapped in red paper with a silver bow on top. He looked at it for a moment, cradled in his hands, then nodded to himself again and turned back to Crowley, holding the gift out. 

“Here,” he said, sounding anxious. 

Crowley took the gift and looked up at his angel, standing over him. “Thank you,” he murmured. 

“You don’t even know what it is yet.”

“Whatever it is, I know I’ll love it because it’s from you, and I love you.”

Aziraphale’s face softened into a smile. “I love you, too. Now go on, open it.”

Crowley lifted the lid of the little box excitedly. Inside lay a silver key resting on a pillow of red satin. He puzzled at it for a moment before he looked up at Aziraphale. “It’s a key,” he said simply. 

Aziraphale swallowed and nodded. “Yes.”

“But we don’t need keys. We can just use miracles to get in and out of places, or to start my car.”

“The key is symbolic, dear,” he answered with his hands wringing in front of him.

“Symbolic of what?”

“Well, I suppose I’m asking you to move in with me.”

It was Crowley’s turn to gape. His eyes were wide and his mouth made a little round ‘o’ of surprise. 

“Oh, don’t make that face,” Aziraphale snapped good naturedly. “You had to have known this was coming, at least in part. You’re here five nights a week as is.”

“But I didn’t think you’d ask me to move into the shop!” Crowley said, still not believing what he held in his hands, or what it signified. 

“I wasn’t - I wasn't asking you to move in here. Not exactly. You’re more than welcome to, of course, I’d love nothing more than to make it official, but…”

“Hold on,” Crowley interrupted, confused, holding his free hand up to stop the angel from babbling. “You’re _not_ asking me to move in here?”

“Yes and no.”

“Well, where _are_ you asking me to move in with you?”

Aziraphale swallowed, then squared his shoulders and looked at Crowley dead on, almost (but not quite) hiding his nerves. “I’ve purchased us a house.”

“A _house_?!”

“A cottage, actually. In the South Downs. It took a while and the application of a few miracles, but I believe I’ve found us the perfect home. It’s quite spacious, with a library for me and a greenhouse for you. It also boasts a large rear garden and a view of the coast.”

“A _cottage_?”

Aziraphale nodded. “If you don’t want to move in with me, I understand. This is very sudden, I know, and we’ve only been romantically involved for a few months. But I thought --”

His next words were cut off when Crowley shot to his feet, wrapped his arms around his angel, and kissed him soundly. Aziraphale melted into the kiss and Crowley did his best to let his lips and tongue convince his angel how much he loved him without saying a word. 

When the kiss broke, they were both breathing heavily, but Crowley smiled. “You thought right. I can’t wait to move in with you. When can we leave?”

Aziraphale grinned. “I thought maybe we could take a little drive tomorrow and go see it. Would you like that?”

Crowley kissed the tip of his nose. “I’d like nothing better. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, dear.”


End file.
